Do You Call My Name?
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: He changed for her, gave up his family and friends, gave up who he was, sure he'd never be confronted with his past aquaintances ever again - how wrong he was he was soon to find out/IchiRuki/AngelDemonAU/co-written with xXxValfarisxXx on YouTube
1. Do You Call My Name?

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Okay, decided to post the continuation of this before my friend and I are even finished with it XDD

So, I will update this whenever I feel like it, don't bother me with Reviews saying 'update soon'... you know what? Scratch that, just REVIEW! I feel unloved with so few T_T

Anyways, this first Chapter will just be the original oneshot again, the follow-ups will be shorter (WAY shorter) than this, always a part written by either my friend or me :3 And be warned, we have a thing for:

a) Inoue bashing every now and then

b) OOCness

c) metaphors

d) tense situations

f) CLIFFHANGER

You were warned so don't complain later...

**-o-**

**(kill me with the beat)**

**-o-**

Darkness surrounded him, nothing could be seen in the black void that was his entire world. The metallic chains that cuffed his wrists above his head and tied him to the edgy stone wall behind him cold against his burning skin that was all bloody and torn from the friction created when he moved. His fiery orange locks stuck to his head, usually golden skin pale due to the lack of sun for the past 200 years. His black hakama were ripped and clung to his legs, his gi long since removed from his formerly strong and defined chest.

It had been 200 years since he was thrown into this cell by these disgusting creatures that called themselves _angels_. These _things_ were giving him the urge to stab his eyes out just to not have to look at their hideous forms anymore.

He was a demon and to him there was nothing that could be more sickening than their glowing silhouettes, albeit their occasional presence being the only trace of light and color he had been granted for the past centuries.

What or who gave them the right to judge over him? Only because he stepped over the boundaries that had kept a war between their races at bay for so long?

_Please_.

It wasn't their right to punish him. Only the government of _his_ race was allowed to judge over him, not these...

_Things_!

And yet they did. They had kept him locked away for so long, he long since forgot his rightful name.

**-o-**

**Some people seem to think they always know what's best for you  
Their little minds try to create a world to keep you still  
The bolt is thrown, the cage is locked  
You saw this, don't you lie**

**-o-**

_Day 1_

His body felt as cold as ice, as dead as the souls of those he damned to an existence in the hell he was born from.

His russet colored irises slowly got visible beneath his tawny eyelashes as he opened his eyes, the door to his cell opening yet no light coming in save for the white shine radiating off the creature whose duty it was to keep him alive and continue on this torture in a hell of blackness.

She was petite (or an imp, according to him, a disgusting, little imp) with skin as pale as alabaster, her jet-black tresses a blatant contrast to her white complexion, her orbs of the purest violet he had seen in his entire, hell-born existence. Her white wings folded to her back, her being glowing from the inside out enlightening the black void.

If she wasn't so disgusting she would have been pretty, actually.

But since she was disgusting there was nothing with pretty.

Mala Suerte.

**-o-**

**At first you cry and then you hate those people stole your will...**

**-o-**

The glowing figure set down in front of him, the lurid light emanating from her form stabbing and clawing at his orbs of finest amber.

To her he was hideous. The grayish complexion of his skin having retained some of its formerly bronze color. _Might've looked nice once_, she thought as her violet irises traveled up his chest and to his defined features. Once handsome the skin covering his skull's bone now wan and sunken in, orange locks darkened by dirt and sweat. Wings of black, skinny as a bat's, lay broken and crumbled on the stone floor, stretching over its full length, the thin membrane ripped apart at most places.

The only thing that still held its host's lost magnificence were his eyes of smoldering amber, aflame by the hatred towards her kind that kept him locked away, stole his power that made him feared even between his own kind, an outcast wherever he went.

Kuchiki Rukia could only imagine how he must have invoked nightmares in those crossing ways with him, a creature of destruction, hatred and sin.

"Time for your meal, demon."

_Time to break the habit..._

So, instead of insulting her like everyday, he did something that successfully creeped her out.

"Tell me your name, impy angel."

Okay, so maybe he couldn't help it. After being locked away for 200 years one gets bored. And she always threw such hilarious fits whenever he insulted her height.

He could see she was about to snap at him for calling her 'impy' – is that even a word? – when it registered in her mind.

He had just asked her for her name.

**-o-**

**Do as you are told and maybe then they'll let you out  
You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt**

**-o-**

_Day 2_

She hadn't answered him and he hadn't pried. It wasn't like he really wanted to know, he just wanted some change in his monotonous existence.

When she came into his cell the next day he could see she had been troubled by something.

His guess?

His question freaked her disgusting, little angel-brain out big time.

When she sat down in front of him again the imp had an inquisitive and confused look on her disgustingly pretty face. "What?" His voice was aggravated and hostile but she didn't seem to care as she answered, not changing her facial expression the slightest. "Why did you ask me for my name?"

He shrugged, hissing at the sharp pain shooting through his body from his wrists. "I was bored and thought a conversation with you could be fun. You _do_ realize I had the same daily routine for the past 200 years, right?"

**-o-**

**Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go**

**-o-**

She frowned. "It's your own fault you're in here."

He scoffed. "If you say so, angel."

"It's Kuchiki Rukia."

His head snapped around. "Eh?"

"I said it's Kuchiki Rukia. My name, you know."

He had the cutest dumbfounded expression on his face. "Oh."

"And?"

"What?" He snapped, trying to glare but somehow finding it impossible to do.

"How's your name?"

His eyes averted their gaze, head turning away slightly. "I can't remember anymore."

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

**-o-**

**If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario**

**-o-**

_Day 3_

When she came into his cell the day after that she was smiling at him... and he felt completely weirded out about it. "What are you grinning about, Rukia?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you decide to undergo a sex change or something?"

The demon got decked over the head for that comment. "No, you cretin. It's your name!"

He paused, eyes blinking and then raising his head as he stared at her, mouth slightly agape. "What?"

Rukia smiled warmly at him. "I looked up your name for you, fool."

**-o-**

**No nothing**

**-o-**

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her after that declaration not noticing her searching for something in her purple Kimono until she was right in front of him, her chest aligned with his face causing him to blush like crazy. "W-what! What are you doing, Rukia?"

"Shut up, I got permission to remove the chains from you since you can't leave this cell anyways. Give me a sec..."

The sound of chains clicking and clanking against cold stone sounded like music to his ears as he felt his wrists leave their century-long encasement.

"W-why...?"

"Because I think you're a good person, Ichigo."

The way she was grinning at him, and how his name spilled from her lips sent one thought through his head. _Beautiful..._

And without giving it another thought he had grabbed her head and crushed their lips together in the most heated and loving kiss ever.

**-o-**

**Do you call my name  
Do you stain my brain**

**-o-**

Rukia didn't know how to react. Seriously, one of the most powerful, most cruelest and most dangerous beings in existence was kissing her. The demon Kurosaki Ichigo was kissing her, an angel no less!

And _God_ it was an awesome kiss. His heated tongue explored every little crevice in her mouth, hands buried in her raven tresses as he pressed her into his body, moaning at the feel of her against him.

When they finally pulled away from each other she could see his eyes probing hers in something that she could only define as _hope_.

He was hoping he wouldn't lose her. That she'd stay with him.

That she wanted to be _his_.

How could this whole thing escalate in the mere span of _3 days_?

Rukia could feel tears gather in her eyes and run down her cheeks as she began shaking her head, backing up in a blind panic as his face contorted into something she could pinpoint exactly.

_Despair_. How fitting.

She ran out of the cell, heard him try to stand up but his legs giving away under him. "Rukia!"

Then the door closed behind her, encasing him in darkness once more.

**-o-**

**My eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore**

**-o-**

_Day 4_

"I'm here to bring you your meal, Ichigo." She didn't look at him but what he was able to see from her face broke his cold heart into pieces. Her gorgeous eyes of violet were puffy and red from crying, trails of dried tears stained her beautiful complexion as she sat the bowl of food and the cup of water in front of him.

**-o-**

**Do you call my name  
Do you breed my pain**

**-o-**

She was already at the door when he called out to her. "Rukia... I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You aren't," her voice was hostile and stoic causing him to shudder.

"... I want a meeting with the higher ups."

She half-turned her head towards him, eyes quizzical but he refused to look at her.

"I'll see to it."

**-o-**

**My heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore**

**-o-**

_Day 5_

They didn't look at each other that day when she brought him his food. "In about 2 hours the high council will come here and meet with you." Rukia was already sitting up again when Ichigo got a firm grip on her wrist. "Wait..." The petite angel didn't turn around but when she replied her voice was shaky and watery. "What is it, Ichigo? Can't you just drop it?"

"Aishiteru..." The Kuchiki felt renewed tears run down her cheeks. "We can't," she whispered and with one, resolute tug she freed herself from his grip, ran out of the cell and left him in the darkness once more.

Two hours later he heard the door to his cage open again, the light of 13 angels filling the room and enlightening it like a universe of suns. The oldest of them stepped forward and peered down at Ichigo through one, open eye. His voice was raspy as he inquired. "It took you long enough to demand a meeting, demon."

Ichigo just stared at him as he took a deep breath. "I know..."

"Well?"

"Remember that deal you offered me?"

"Yes?"

**-o-**

**So you just sit there, stuck, afraid to risk reality**

**-o-**

_I am giving up all I know..._

**-o-**

**Afraid to cause yourself more pain, to face insanity**

**-o-**

_I won't be able to return home..._

**-o-**

**But nothing ventured, nothing gained**

**-o-**

_I'm putting everything on the line..._

**-o-**

**You see... your fear's your cage**

**-o-**

"I accept."

**-o-**

**You beg for help but you're alone, stuck in a helpless rage**

**-o-**

A cruel smile made its way on the old man's face. Taking a dagger out of his robes he threw it to Ichigo's feet. "If that's so... you know what you have to do."

**-o-**

**Do as you are told and maybe then they'll let you out**

**-o-**

With hesitate fingers the orange-haired demon reached out towards the newly-appeared dagger, hand closing around the hilt in a firm grip. His arm was shaking as his free hand got a grip of his left, fallen wing. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he brought the sharp blade to where wing and and back were connecting. Squinting his eyes shut tightly he brought his hand down, blood splashing to the ground as the cold steel cut through flesh, muscle, bone and sinews. He did the same with the other one, biting back screams of pain as he felt himself bleeding from the fresh wounds in his back.

"Very well, then."

**-o-**

**You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt  
Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go  
If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario  
(it's me... I see, please... let me out I'm petrified)**

**-o-**

_Day 6_

When Rukia walked towards his cell the next day she was surprised to find it empty. Turning towards a by-walking guard she asked with a scowl on her face. "Where's the demon?"

The angel only shrugged as he continued walking. "He was dealt with."

Her eyes widened as her heartbeat faltered, the tray of food falling from her grasp and meeting the stone floor beneath her feet with a loud thud. As fast as she could she turned around and ran towards the jail's exit, heading towards the council hall in the foolish hope she could stop something that long since happened anyways.

His deep, husky voice echoed throughout her head as she ran, repeating that one word over and over again.

Aishiteru

Aishiteru

Aishiteru

**Aishiteru**

_Why didn't I answer him, damn it?_

The huge council hall was already in sight as time seemed to stop for her when a bright, orange feather was carried in front of her face by the breeze making her turn her head to where it came from, eyes widening.

"Im... po... ssible..." Her lips formed the syllables but no sound came out, however, the object of her shock turned around anyways, as if he heard her, the sight of his face causing her breathing to hitch in her throat and her heartbeat to go ballistic in her chest.

A smile made its way on his face as he stretched his right hand out, palm of his hand facing towards the sky. The gesture alone was enough to bring her feet to move in his direction, her body crushing into his making him fall to the ground with her on top of him, face buried in his chest as her whole body shook with sobs.

"H-how...?"

He had one arm wrapped around her waist as his free hand stroked her hair. "I made a deal with them..."

Her head snapped up to stare into Ichigo's amber irises that gazed down at her lovingly as he continued to stroke her hair. His hair had its original, breathtaking orange color back, skin having gained its bronze, healthy complexion back. Planting a kiss on her lips his smile turned a bit sad. "They offered me this option the day I was thrown into jail, you know? I was just too proud to succumb."

It was only then she let her gaze swift towards his wings, huge, orange colored wings with the same feathers that had caused her to turn her head in his direction in the first place. "Wha..." He raised one of his wings and moved it nearer to her, Rukia's hand coming up to touch the insanely soft wings causing his eyelids to drop some. It was the first time his wings – both demonic and celestial – had been caressed and the feeling of it made new and unknown emotions swell in the pit of his stomach.

"Are they..."

"They're real."

She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed them when she ran towards him, or had failed to see the unnatural glow that emanated from him. "Y-you... are an..." He nodded, smile still sad as he encased her with his wings, pressing their bodies together as he peered down at her, amber and amethyst gazing into each other.

**-o-**

**Do as you are told and maybe then they'll let you out  
You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt  
Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go  
If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario  
(C'mon)**

**-o-**

"I can never see my family or my friends again..."

**-o-**

**Do you call my name**

**-o-**

"I won't ever be able to return home..."

**-o-**

**Do you stain my brain**

**-o-**

"But... I couldn't stand the thought... the prospect of leading a life without you... because..."

**-o-**

**My eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore**

**-o-**

"Because I'd give my soul for you..."

**-o-**

**Do you call my name**

**-o-**

"Because I'd give up my entire existence for you."

**-o-**

**Do you breed my pain**

**-o-**

"Because... in the span of 6 days I have madly fallen in love with you, Kuchiki Rukia."

**-o-**

**My heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore**

**-o-**


	2. Past Shadows

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

I was bored so I decided to upload another Chapter :D Hm... did I write this or my friend...? Take a guess!

**-o-**

It was the worst nightmare he'd had for a while. Him, standing alone in the dark that used to surround him until he had met Rukia Kuchiki. Her, the one who had changed his entire way of seeing things, his attitude, his world, himself.

The darkness seemed colder, more... constricting this time and he didn't feel well at all. A shiver of terror was sent down his spine when he suddenly heard a familiar voice in the cold of the unknown.

"...Ichigo...!"

Very familiar.

And again. "Ichigo...!" He heard it echoing in his aching ears, a terrible echo that just wouldn't stop.

"Who is there?" He heard himself shouting at the nowhere that was constraining him more and more, till he had the feeling that he could hardly breath. There was this feeling as if someone – or rather some_thing_ – was strangling his throat strongly, but also with relish in the attempt to choke him to a painful and slow death.

His breath was going faster and flatter the more he was trying to free himself from the tight grip that restrained him from breathing. He screamed for Rukia – or at least he thought he did – cause there was no sound coming from his lips, no matter how loud he shouted.

"Rukia!"

He screamed, but again – no sound. "Help me, Rukia!"

He was screaming again, yet he wasn't and the darkness that seemed to have listened to his attempts to call for his love, seemed amused. The grip on his throat tightened even more, the pain that had occupied the rest of his limbs now seemed unbearable and his breath was nothing more than a silent and slow rattling full of pain. "You're screaming for her, huh...? Well, too bad she won't hear you, Ichigo... 'Cause no one hears you."

"Shut...up..." Ichigo could hardly hear himself – he didn't know if it was because his voice had lost any of its strength in consequence of the grip that still had not let go off his throat, or because his attempts to call for Rukia before had failed. In any case, he felt cold now – a maddening cold that made his limbs, which were full of pain before, feel numb, aside from his mind that suddenly wanted to pass out and to not think of anything anymore.

He felt tired. and more tired. His eyelids were slowly falling and he didn't have the strength nor the will to keep his eyes open. He just wanted to sleep... and fainted.

**-o-**

"...igo!"

_Hm...?_

"...chigo?"

_What's the matter..._

"Ichigo!"

_Can't you just let me sleep... I want to sleep..._

"Ichigo!"

_Shut... up..._

"Ichigo, wake up already, you fool!"

And suddenly he was awake.

**-o-**

I told you they were going to be short...

**-o-**


	3. First Impressions

**Do You Call My name?**

**-o-**

"Uh... itai..." Rubbing the spot on his head previously hit by a certain midget to wake him he sat up and blinked his eyes open only to see the cause for his distress glaring at him from bright, violet irises. "Uh, what's it midget? Why being so violent, huh?"

The petite angel snorted as she sat straighter on his mattress, crossing her arms over her chest. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep so I thought it better to wake you up. Did you forget that you wanted to meet my friends today? Sleeping in is something you can do on the weekend, fool."

The orange-head paled. "That was today?" A nod was his only reply. "SHIT! I completely forgot about that!"

With that he jumped out of his bed, totally forgetting Rukia was still in the room as he stripped down to his boxers and began rummaging through his closet to find something to wear. A huge blush dominated the Kuchiki's face as she watched him change in front of her.

Her gaze wandered from his strong, toned legs up over his (perfect) ass ("Damn...") along his defined back, noting the still angered skin where he cut off his former wings and the new ones burst out with vengeance and finally to his fiery locks of orange. She didn't even notice him finishing dressing and turning around, smirking upon noticing her gaze.

"Like what you see, impy angel?"

Rukia sputtered. "You wish!"

Laughing, he walked towards her and pecked her on the cheek. "C'mon, first impression counts most, right?"

**-o-**

To say Ichigo had been surprised when first stepping onto angelic ground as one of them was an understatement. Granted, he had seen glimpses and pieces 200 years ago when he had been taken into custody but the memories from back then were as blurred as the memory of his name had been, his mind having been occupied with other things than the landscape when he had faced the high council. Not to mention that day when he met the first angels that weren't part of the council (or Rukia).

He was taught they were disgusting creatures (yes, the name is misleading) that were to be hated and killed.

Boy wasn't he shocked to find out they were just like demons only... bubblier.

**-o-**

"Okay, Ichigo. These are Matsumoto Rangiku, Inoue Orihime, Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo, Ise Nanao, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Shiba Kaien and Miyako, and my sister Hisana."

Ichigo sweat dropped. _Why is it that she only has two male friends? Well... not that it's a __**bad**__ thing, or something..._

Yeah, right, it's just to prevent your huge ego from getting hurt, cretin...

When she mentioned her sister his gaze immediately flew towards the woman she was indicating to causing him to nearly let his jaw drop. _Are they twins or something?_

"No, Ichigo, she's not my twin."

He jerked his head around. "Eh? How...?"

"It was written ALL over your face, dumbass."

As they slowly sat down amidst the huge group of people nearly hogging half of the cafe they were meeting in Ichigo felt all their eyes set upon him. He sighed.

"The stares mean you know who I am, right?"

**-o-**


	4. A Poison Called Remorse

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

An awkward silence filled the room and he felt the others look daggers at him. It was almost unbearable, and he just wanted it to stop - but he didn't want to flee from the chance that was given to him either - the chance to be accepted by Rukia's companions and friends despite the undeniable fact that he was from "the other side" and that he used to be their enemy.

His wish to forget about everything he used to be surrounded by made him go through the looks that still leaned on him, as well as the silence that hung upon them like a dark and heavy mist. Rukia didn't seem to feel too comfortable either and nobody said a word, until Kaien took the floor first.

"Yes... we know what... or _who_," he emphasized the 'who' particularly and cleared his throat "... You used to be."

Rukia gasped. Ichigo could feel his heart beat to his throat and was sure the others could see the tension which had taken possession of his face immediately. But what Kaien said filled him with ease. "But... we have no right to condemn you for what you did since it's not your fault that you used to be a demon. Everyone deserves a chance and the fact you actually did show emotion when you... met-" He coughed. "... met Rukia, shows that you had to have... a heart."

Ichigo's eyes widened with the end of Kaien's speech and he looked at the young man who seemed so gentle and wise, yet his look was pervasive and full of strength. Wow. What an impressive guy. Rukia gave him a soft gaze and squeezed his hand under the table. Ichigo felt better and better with every second that elapsed, faster and faster, like the wind.

And suddenly, it was all so easy: He saw Hisana smiling at him nicely and he wondered how Rukia and her, two sisters who looked so much alike, could be so different in character. The gentleness in her eyes, her posture and her whole demeanor was so... apparent you could actually feel it. He missed Rukia's strict glimpse, who somehow didn't like to see him stare at her sister like a rabbit hypnotized by the compelling gaze of a snake.

Since he didn't seem to return her look she nudged him rudely. "Hey! Are you gonna keep your freakin' eyes off my sister, you jerk? You look somewhat idiotic!" Woken up rudely by the punch of the girl that actually was supposed to be the most gentle creature ever, he tore his attention off her beautiful sister and punched her back, not less rudely than she had nudged him before. "Mind your own business, midget!"

And the tension was like blown away with a gentle breeze of genuineness, like it had never even existed. And all of them seemed to have forgotten what Ichigo actually used to be - now he was not more than an ordinary young man who had begun a new life and just got to know his beloved girl's friends and comrades. And those didn't seem to have in mind what he used to be at all - they smiled and laughed and chatted with him like he was one of them, like he had never even belonged to the enemy's side.

The way even Renji, who had been looking at him with skepticism all the time, treated him, was now so natural and even almost something you could call 'friendly' - it even hurt. His heart filled with pain whenever he thought of what he had left behind to gain what he had gained now and taking the loss of what was lost now. His family, own companions and friends, the place he used to call 'home', even a greater part of his blurred memories that now were coming back slowly like a creeping poison - a poison called remorse.

It was on the zenith between two seasons when he was reminded of who he was.

**-o-**


	5. Demon to Angel

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Faces flashed by his mind's eye like the landscape would look like from the inside of a train, rain splattering on the window like tears of heaven.

A tanned woman with cat-like features, the goofy grin of a black-haired man, a sand-blond male with a hat covering most of his face, a glasses-wearing teen, a dark-skinned giant, short-tempered girl, two little girls' smiling faces...

And the shadowy image of someone looking almost like himself, the picture of him causing something to bubble in his stomach.

_Something like loneliness...  
_

Someone flipping their fingers in front of his face alerted him back to the present, the faces of others coming back into focus as some of them frowned in worry and others just looked curious what brought him to space out.

"Huh?"

Rukia answered for the group. "Your thoughts were elsewhere, fool."

Ichigo jerked as he straightened in his seat. "O-oh, sorry, just remembered something."

Rukia scowled. "And what, if I may ask?" He smirked. "No, you may _not_." For that she kicked him in the shin causing him to let out a yelp of pain - and the audience to laugh their ass off.

The chatter soon continued, occasional questions being thrown the strawberry's way - until one had to drop a brick - and who else than the bubbly Inoue Orihime.

"Say... Kurosaki-kun..." he raised his head from a conversation he had with his black-haired clone to look at the bubbly female. "Hm?"

"How did you manage to become an angel anyways?"

Silence engulfed the group once again. Great. They had just managed to get over what or who he used to be and now THAT.

Ichigo averted his gaze as he scratched the back of his head in an uneasy fashion. "W-well..."

His eyes traveled to the table as his other hand gave Rukia's a tight squeeze. "That... old guy from the high council-" "Yamamoto."

His head snapped around as Rukia said the name. "Eh?"

"His name's Yamamoto. Really, you're not one for names, are you?"

"Eh, yeah, whatever. Anyways, he... gave me a dagger and..."

"AAAAAND?" Everyone asked in unison. He gulped. "They forced me to cut off my wings and... drink... the blood of an angel... that procedure turns a demon in an angel..."

Once again sick silence engulfed the group.

**-o-**


	6. Pain

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Nobody said a word.

The sudden and heavy silence that had shut them up said everything instead of themselves. That seemed to be something none of them had expected and Ichigo could feel that they actually... didn't want to know the way he had become an angel now.

Considering their culture and mentality up here, it just seemed like such a cruel thing. Almost too cruel to believe it, but on the other hand, they had absolutely no doubt it was true since Ichigo's face had become as pale as the one of a demon - the demon he used to be - and his voice started to tremble.

You could actually feel the pain he went through while repeating what happened to him. As if he was re-experiencing it all while the words, heavy as stones, were slipping from his tongue and filling the room which became thicker and thicker and heavier with every word spoken.

He glanced quickly at Rukia who, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off Inoue, the girl who hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut about the topic that each and everyone in this room had tried to avoid and had frankly asked the forbidden question. The glare Rukia was punishing the poor girl with was really creepy. Just like the typical microwave look superheroes roasted their enemies with and Ichigo could also tell that Orihime didn't feel well at all, being tortured by the look and the appropriate little black-haired girl whose intimidating side had been revealed.

_Oh man_, he thought. _I'd better not mess with her when she's in killing mode. Creepy._ As if she had felt his glance, she suddenly turned around to him and looked him straight in the eyes - his warm, and soft eyes, like velvet and amber. And her anger was like blown off. "Ichigo? what's the matter? What're you lookin' at?"

Roused from his thoughts, he squinted. "What?" Rukia rolled her violet, midnight sky-like eyes in annoyance and turned away again. "It's nothing... Nevermind." Ichigo just shrugged and turned away himself in order to be drawn into another conversation by Inoue, who tried everything to compensate for the stupid question she had asked before.

"Sorry about the question... Kurosaki-kun. I really shouldn't have asked you. I should've known the memory of that incident would cause you pain."

"No, it's fine," he tried to appease her bad conscience since she seemed to feel really bad about it. "I mean, how were you supposed to know the way of becoming an angel - instead of the natural one, of course - sucks? And that your old man Yama... Yama... mo... mo..."

"Yamamoto?" The girl completed and Ichigo nodded. "Oh, yeah. Yamamoto. Anyways, how were you supposed to know his ways of taking demons to your side are so... um... " He was fishing for words. "... how do I say it... inconvenient?" Inoue had to laugh. "You mean cruel?"

Ichigo looked at the weird girl with the light gray eyes, like eagle eyes, just softer. He was amused. "Well, you can say so, too." Inoue giggled. "You're not that good with names, huh?" Ichigo was about to ask her what made her think that, just when Rukia interrupted.

"He's a retard with names, Inoue. So don't even expect him to memorize your name or one of the others. I actually wonder how he managed to remember mine." Her violet eyes met his amber ones and she looked at him cheekily.

"What's that supposed to mean, you freakin' midget!"

"It's supposed to mean you're too dumb to remember a few names, dumbass!"

Just as they were quarreling again, a sudden ache crossed Ichigo's head. Like a sharp cut that didn't go only through his physical head, but also through the deepest shifts of his mind. Like... something was awake now, something that had been hidden in the depths of his brain for the gods know how long.

And this something wanted to break free now. Ichigo grabbed his head in pain.

_It hurt._

**-o-**


	7. Haku

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

It had once again become silent, but not because of some unwanted question - more like stunned silence upon his sudden pained expression and hiss of agony as he grabbed his head. He couldn't hear any of the questions that were thrown his way, only the thumping sensation was registered in his brain as he tried to remember where he felt it before.

As he tried to keep his eyes open through his blurry vision he tried to remember where exactly they had went. Was it still angel's territory or rather...? Amber irises widened as he finally decoded the sudden ache in his head-

-too late as the doors to the cafe were thrown open, bat-winged people entering the small shop, residing on neutral territory.

"Shit..."

The ache slowly subsided as his body adjusted to the raging aura of the newcomers. As everyone's eyes were locked on the demonic people Ichigo clumsily rose from his seat, brain still numbed by the pain that shot through his system seconds before.

**-o-**

"WHERE IS HE?"

He jerked as the usually deep, velvety voice of a tanned woman screamed throughout the room, about 3 notches higher and shriller than normal. He gulped heavily as he stumbled back some, finally catching Rukia's attention as her eyes widened, too, upon realizing the sudden panic-stricken expression on his tanned features. _It couldn't be!_

Rukia, too, jumped up from her seat alerting everyone's attention first on her - and finally upon the unlucky strawberry.

**-o-**

Unlike Rukia the first time she saw him, the demonic newcomers immediately recognized his changed features, the 200 years of not seeing him not hindering their realization in the least. In a flash the previously screaming, purple-haired woman was in his face, shirt firmly in her grip as her cat eyes glared daggers at him.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK LIKE THIS, ICHIGO?"

The orange-head didn't dare look at her in the face as his amber orbs darted about the room and settled upon the floor to their feet, not replying in fear of his voice shaking. Her grip tightened. "Answer me or I will see to you never fathering children, Ichigo."

Instead of the strawberry a very upset midget answered. "Who do you think you are, manhandling him?"

The tanned woman stiffened as she pushed Ichigo back who stumbled against the wall behind him as she turned around, staring coldly at the petite angel. "Shihôin Yoruichi, member of the takai sanjikan, _imp_," she turned back towards the orange-head. "And legitimate godparent of Kurosaki Ichigo, heir to the lead position of the takai sanjikan." His eyes closed as he gritted his teeth and balled his hands to fists as he hung his head low in defeat.

Thick silence reigned for the nth time that day, finally broken by Ichigo raising his voice for the first time since encountering his past. "He's here, isn't he, Yoruichi?"

"If you're talking about me, Aniki, yes, I'm here."

And all heads once again turned towards the entrance still occupied by the rest of the group of demons, a white figure emerging from the middle of the mob, an exact replica of the defeated looking strawberry.

"Long time no seen, Shiro."

**-o-**

takai sanjikan is Japanese for 'high council' XDD  
Aniki means 'big brother' XDDDD

Well, okay, since we can hardly name his 'brother' Hichigo, we decided upon 'Haku' and Shiro as his nickname XD

**-o-**


	8. The Dark Side of the Universe

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Ichigo's face had become almost as pale as the pristine white one of his twin. The trouble the strangers' gatecrash had caused, died immediately and made way for the most painful and tense silence ever.

As the twins were staring daggers at each other, Rukia had the feeling that she could almost feel Ichigo's coastal bursting heartbeat through the silence. It was fast and it made her own heartbeat even faster as well as the blood whoosh in her ears with a terrible noise. It was a wonder that no one could actually hear it.

She could see Ichigo trying to hide the fear that had taken over his face - no, not only his face, his chest, his arms, hands, legs and feet, his whole body that was shaking subtly, but violently nonetheless. She gulped. "I-Ichigo...?"

He didn't answer, but was still staring at his alter ego. "Ichigo, who... is he...?" Kaien finally dared ask the question Rukia had been too terrified to ask.

"Didn't you hear it...?" Ichigo's former dark and deep, strong and yet soft voice was nothing more than a husky whisper, anxious. "He's..." he took a heavy gulp, but he still felt like something was choking him. Something he hadn't felt coming before, but which strangled his throat as well as his soul the more and the more heavily, the more he tried to free himself from it, like ivy. "... He's my brother."

A wide and demonic grin percolated on Ichigo's portrayal's pale face. "That's correct. He's," and he suddenly pointed at Ichigo. "... my older brother! So we simply wondered what happened to _my brother_," he stretched his words with great relish. "After he had been away for such a long time and now we took all the effin' way here just TO FIND OUT THAT HE BECAME ONE OF THESE OBNOXIOUS SUBJECTS?"

He looked around with delirious blue-black eyes, the coldest and most cruel eyes Rukia had ever seen in her comfortable life. Suddenly it wasn't all that comfortable anymore and she saw her worldview be crushed into tiny, sharp pieces and fall to her little tender feet, right before her inner eye. Flower blossoms, ripped apart and frozen on the solid, cold ground.

"ARE YOU PISSIN' ME, BROTHER?" His loud evil laugh that tore the former warm and comfortable air apart and filled the room with a clanking cold gave Rukia the creeps. Just like a sudden blizzard that mortified everything in its way. No doubt, she thought, that guy was insane.

She wrapped her arms around her body, in the attempt to make this unbearable cold go away. But it just didn't work - the frostiness penetrated her like a sharp winter breeze, cold as ice. And she got desperate, not being able to stop it from seizing every single cell of her dainty little body and robbing her of every strength as well as the will to make a stand against his influence on her.

The catwoman seemed unfazed, her yellow eyes full of force and pervasive intelligence rested on the two brothers who seemed to have a non-verbal psycho duel. Ichigo, whose fear was so painfully obvious although he was trying to hide it desperately. And on the other side, vice verse: his superior mirror image with the cold eyes, so piercing and insane she could hardly even look at them, the mirror image who was now smiling arrogantly and seeming to enjoy his brother hardly being able to defy his look.

With every second that elapsed, she felt the cold creeping deeper and deeper through her skin and soul, everything seemed blurrier and blurrier, till she saw nothing but black.

Ichigo turned around. All the time he was struggling with his twin, he hadn't noticed how Rukia had become weaker and weaker, till she fainted. He leaned over her, in the desperate attempt to wake her up with words. "Rukia! Rukia, what is it? Rukia, wake up! Please, wake up! Rukia!"

His brother stayed back and watched the whole scene from afar. His derisive grin, though, stuck out a mile. "Oh... what happened to poor Rukia-chan?"

Yoruichi didn't say anything, looking at Rukia's tender body lying on the ground, with eyes full of contempt and no mercy for those who were weak. Ichigo could hardly hold back his sudden burst of anger and hatred. "What did you do to her... Haku?"

"Me?" Haku asked mockingly. "I didn't do a thing. Oooh... I see... Now I get the picture, loverboy."

That was enough. Ichigo lunged at him, full of rage. "YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

**-o-**


	9. Shame

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

This part sucks big time so please don't await too much, okay? This is pretty much a filler^^"

**-o-**

None of the audience could even comprehend what was happening. One second Ichigo was bend over Rukia - the next he was at his brother's throat with blind rage blazing from his amber orbs.

Haku only continued to grin as he evaded every swing Ichigo was taking at him until even his eyes widened in horror at the move Ichigo took in his fury.

His aura burst black and red in every direction as the ground began shaking at the surge of pure _energy_ causing the front of the shop to be blown away by the sheer force of his anger. Ichigo's next words were drowned by the noise created by the vortex blazing around him, his form swallowed by his aura whirling in thick, dark waves - torn apart by a slim, pitch-black blade held firmly in tanned fist as he lunged at his look-alike, fury getting the better of him, white figure only barely blocking his blade with his own, summoned in a less explosive manor, an exact, white replica crossing ways with its black origin.

"What the hell..." A very stunned Abarai Renji whispered as he watched the fight between the two brothers unfold.

"I will give you guys a little education on him," the deep voice of Yoruichi sounded next to them as Miyako and Hisana tried to wake Rukia up. "Ichigo is of noble ancestry but is a fool for keeping his cool. He is easily controlled by his emotions. Once using his powers he is controlled by them, not the other way around. It is nearly impossible to snap him out of it once he's at it." Her eyes narrowed as she watched the fighting continue. "If it went according to us he would have been killed by now for disgracing his family like this."

"W-what are you rambling about...?" All eyes snapped at Rukia who only barely held herself up with the help of her sister.

"He stooped as low as to become like _you_ - it would be merciful to kill him and rid him off this shame."

**-o-**


	10. Black and White

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Rukia didn't answer.

Instead, she stared at the catwoman with awe. What an impressive lady. You could feel the physical as well as mental strength she exuded - it filled the air and stuck Rukia's eyes to the fragile, yet vast woman. Her eyes were still following the fight that was going on; Yoruichi, though, didn't move at all. She stood still with tense limbs, limbs that were ready to fall on its prey with lethal paws and teeth, ready to maul every single victim that crossed their way.

A sudden outcry drew her attention back to the fight. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Ichigo kneeling in front of his twin, defenseless. A huge laceration sprawled over his left arm, thick blood was running down and soaked his clothes in it. Blood drops were running down Ichigo's arm and landed heavily on the ground in a regular rhythm that drove her mad, slowly but steady.

Soon a red puddle had formed on the light gray stone floor and the more of his lifeblood she saw Ichigo losing, the more she felt something soaring in her. Something she couldn't define yet. Ichigo was breathing heavily and held on to his jet-black sword which you couldn't see any blood running down from. It seemed Haku was a hundred times stronger than him and he enjoyed it to the fullest.

The demonic grin just didn't want to leave his pale face. "You let your guard down, brother. It seems you lost the sense of fighting over time you've been spending in this..." He mugged. "...Place. I mean, where is the Ichigo I used to know, huh? My older brother who always won against me! Huh? Where is he?" His voice had become louder and louder with every word he spit out, until he screamed.

Ichigo didn't answer, but looked at his brother with one eye closed, since blood was running down from his forehead, which covered his eyelid.

"Hey, aren't you gonna answer me, angel boy? Huh?" As he saw Ichigo still wouldn't answer, he calmed down all of a sudden and his rage made way for disdain and hatred. His eyes Rukia had just felt a hell fire burning in, turned to ice and narrowed. "No chance, huh...? Seems you're not coming back, even if we dragged you by the hair... What... what do these creatures give you? Love and peace? Brother you didn't give a rat's ass about them before, so why...?"

Without noticing, Rukia made a fist and didn't even feel her fingernails burrowing in the soft flesh. The feeling inside her became stronger with every word Haku spoke and her fist started to tremble heavily.

"I don't get this."

Just as Haku lifted his pristine white sword that shone in the smooth sunlight, just as he was about to finish his brother off, supposedly out of mercy, she made something she had never expected herself to do: She flourished her hands and murmured some words she didn't even hear herself. Her tender fingers pointed at Ichigo's enemy-

-who suddenly emitted a cry of pain.

**-o-**


	11. An Angel Fallen From Grace

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

The include of IchiThing was inspired by bleach number 1 fan, to be honest. He thought about including Ichigo being some kind of angel-demon hybrid/fallen angel, like he's a Hollow-Shinigami hybrid in the manga, and both me and my friend liked the idea XD So I included IchiThing in my part and my friend happily went along with it XD

**-o-**

One dim amber eye widened as blue fire crashed into his twin's side sending him flying. Head snapping around he could see Rukia panting as she had her hands pointed at the white Kurosaki.

Many things happened at once.

First, relief washed over him.

It was followed closely by shame at the realization he was rescued by a little imp.

Thirdly, molten amber widened as a crescent-shaped blast of red and white energy headed towards his savior.

"RUKIA!"

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion as Rukia jerked backwards, eyes wide as the crescent came towards her. Suddenly-

-her view was obstructed when Ichigo threw himself in the way of the attack, a startled yelp escaping his bloodied lips as he fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

Slowly, his eyes closed as he fell forward, caught by the raven-haired angel he just saved.

"Ichigo..." Her voice was hoarse as she shook him lightly, trying to wake him up but to no avail.

"You really are pathetic, Ichigo." Everyone's eyes jerked back towards Ichigo's white look-alike as he paced in their direction. "Saving a little imp like _her_? Serious?" He che-ed. "We should give these disgusting creatures some praise for their brain-washing, they did quite well, dontcha agree?"

Ichigo didn't react in the slightest as he stayed unconscious in Rukia's slackened embrace. Yoruichi snorted. "Haku, cut the crap and kill him. I'm getting a headache from this glowing."

And just when his brother was about to raise his sword again-

-did the orange-head's eyes snap open, revealing raven sclera as dark as an abyss, amber irises tinted bloody red as every sound around them was swallowed wholly by an eery silence, the temperature falling 20 degrees as orange wings turned pitch-black and tanned skin bleached deadly white as instincts took control of a numbed mind.

**-o-**


	12. Pristine Hell

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

My friend on YT said I should tell you that she loves you all :D Accept her love or Ken-chan's gonna have you as dinner!

**-o-**

Yoruichi's yellow cat eyes, normally full of calm and discipline, widened in cold surprise, just like the eyes of Ichigo's and Rukia's friends and family, not in surprise, though.

It was plain fear.

Kaien stepped forward and made an attempt of waking Ichigo up, who seemed to have lost any of his mind, still standing still, but ready to lunge at his enemy any time. "Ichigo! Ichigo, what in the world happened to you? Ichigo, wake up, please! Ichi-" And all of a sudden, he was pushed away by a sudden force he hadn't even felt coming, nor did he realize what was actually happening.

The solid cold ground was the first thing he felt and that brought him back to his senses again. He looked up at the guy he had felt was so similar to him and so close, even though they hadn't known each other at all.

Now he seemed miles away and his former warm amber eyes, which had turned sanguine now - a sanguine even redder than his blood running from his limbs itself - seemed empty. All that was reflected in them was pure... instinct. The instinct to kill.

The action was too fast for his own eyes to follow; all he saw was a dead black blaze, lunging at the pristine white enemy who had been too surprised to dodge the attack. The clank of a black sword against a white one and vice verse filled the cold air and Rukia could hardly even stand the sight of the Ichigo she didn't know.

A fallen angel, a conglomeration of the most primitive and bestial things you could imagine.

Instincts.

This fight was the moment she became fully aware of his true origin. But never ever had she imagined that being a demon who had become an angel could make such a beast of the man she loved.

No.

The fight had become a lot faster than before and she had the impression that Haku seemed to be in desperate straits right now, trying to retort Ichigo's attacks her eyes were even unable to catch. She could tell so from the black blaze that repressed the white one the more heavily the further the fight was going on. She narrowed her midnight sky eyes in the attempt to see more sharply and thus, maybe more clearly, but in vain. She couldn't even hear anything but the clank of swords crashing against one another. But other than that, it was dead silence.

Or so it seemed.

She averted her eyes from the combat. Suddenly, Kaien's voice reached her ears and mind.

"Rukia...! What in the world happened to Ichigo...?"

She looked at the man, who was so cheerful at other times, but whose eyes reflected worry and helplessness now. Never had she seen him so serious. Inoue and Hisana were supporting him. It seemed the burst Ichigo had emitted before was even more powerful than they had imagined.

She shook her head in resignation. "I'm sorry, Kaien... I don't know. I really don't know... But... I wish I knew."

"Well," he answered. "Probably Ichigo doesn't even know himself..."

"Yeah...Maybe..."

A sudden deafening crash drew their attention back to the fight - which seemed to have come to its end; Haku was lying in a pile of flinders, with a huge wound in his chest. Rivers of blood were running down to the stone ground which contrasted them in the setting sun that seemed be soaken in blood itself.

Ichigo was standing above his twin and spread his daunty, but vast pale angel wings, which cast dark feathers that landed softly in Haku's blood, slowly soaked in it.

He raised his ebony sword the bloody sunlight was reflected in, and aimed at his brother, willing to finish him off. The blade lowered fast, ready to cut the enemy in half, when a sudden cry interrupted everything:

"NO!"

**-o-**


	13. TheDifference Between Remorse and Regret

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Everything around him was pitch-black, nothing but a raven void surrounding him, a cold holding him in an iron grasp that he had never felt before.

No, that wasn't quite right.

He knew that suffocating feeling, from the dream he had that morning that now seemed centuries away, like a whole other epoch.

And this time he was once again all alone, no one to turn to.

"That... is not quite right."

He turned around, towards the voice that had split the deafening silence apart, but, save for a gust of wind, there was nothing.

"You aren't alone."

Once again did the orange-head turn towards the voice, just to find no one there.

"Well, you _weren't_ alone, before you traded respect and honor against serving and distrust. What have you gained from crossing lines and siding with the enemy? NOTHING!"

And suddenly there was someone, not older than himself with shoulder-length, messy black hair and sharp, facial features wearing a raven overcoat*.

Ichigo's eyes were wide as the stranger continued. "You abandoned your family, friends and your duty towards your people just to be with a woman you have know for how long? 6 Days? _Days_! Are you kidding me?"

The others golden eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't you have any shame?"

Ichigo balled his hands into fists but didn't reply.

It was true, he had betrayed everyone and everything he once held dear, gave it up for someone he barely knew.

So what?

Granted, he felt remorse towards his friends and family for what he did.

Keyword _remorse_.

Regret and shame were completely different things, however.

He didn't regret his decision in the slightest, because, deep down, he knew it was the right one to make.

And he wasn't ashamed of his actions, because he found nothing shameful to begin with.

And just when he was about to yell it at the stranger-

-did Rukia's voice pierce through the darkness, taking the suffocating void surrounding him away, only for his gaze to fall on the bloody form of his brother.

With a cough, he fell to his knees, exhausted and weak from the blood loss.

His breathing only calmed - and stopped entirely - when he felt a cold blade at his neck, a dark, velvet-like voice coming from its wielder. "You'll come back with us. Let's see the cocky Kurosaki Ichigo face the takai sanjikan, with his father in its rows."

**-o-**

*Yeah, I used Tensa Zangetsu as something like his... dark side? No, not quite, more like a manifestation of his doubts :3 Does that make any sense?


	14. Interlude of Fear

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Ichigo was too exhausted to move or even speak.

With every second that elapsed, he felt every single one of his limbs dying. His conscience was carried away with the wind, just like the dust the fight between him and his brother had brought along. A distant cry reached his ear as if through a dark haze. Miles and miles seemed between the voice and himself – although the crying one was right by his side. "-go!" – "chigo!" "Ichigo!" But he didn't hear it anymore. Everything was fading into endless black. –

"Oh dear", Yoruichi said and relinquished her grip on Ichigo, whose body made a thud as he fell to the cold stone ground. "He didn't even struggle. And I thought" – Her cold eyes wandered over the destroyed battlefield – "I'd have to drag him by the ha-..." – She hadn't even finished as she felt a cold blade on her long elegant neck, brushing it threateningly, yet still indecisively. She didn't even have to hear the threatener's voice to know it was Kaien. She could tell so from the statue and his tight grip on her.

She grinned smugly in spite of the fact that she was the threatened one this time and could be killed every second, or so Kaien thought. Because just like Kaien himself, she knew exactly he wouldn't kill her just like that. It didn't fall into line with their codex and maybe Yoruichi knew it even better than Kaien himself at that very moment – which was full of tension that hardly anyone was able to bear – the air seemed to burn. "You'll have to if you want to take him with you. But dare try, and be sure of this nice neck to be cut in half." His arm tightened his grip on her and the blade of his zanpakuto was pressed on her neck slowly, but more decisive this time – even though Yoruichi didn't move an inch. Instead, she stood still and felt his warm breath on her dark skin.

Meanwhile, Rukia had run to Ichigo – or rather what was left of him. Ever since his body had turned back to normal, his heavy injuries had appeared. Warm blood was running from his wounds and crimsoned the light stone ground as well as Rukia's clothes and pale skin as soon as she touched him.

"Ichigo!" She screamed, but in vain. She was kneeling by his side, his head in her lap and her crystal tears were falling down onto his face, leaving nothing but saline traces on his pale skin as she saw Ichigo fainting. Every attempt to keep him awake had failed. "Wait, I'll try to heal him", she suddenly heard Inoue's voice and winced. Her tears stopped falling at once.

"Wha- what? You can really..." The girl in the light pink kimono gave her an insecure glance. "I- I don't know if I can heal all of his injuries, but I can try."

"Move it, Inoue! Come on, please!" Orihime saw the desperate look in Rukia's eyes and nodded. A pristine white shield opened upon Ichigo, hesitantly healing his deep wounds, when suddenly time seemed to stand still – and a quake of Reiatsu filled the air. Rukia could hardly breathe under that pressure and took a look around:

Orihime had fallen to the ground, with eyes wide open and trembling; she could even guess Kaien's shock by only looking at him; he even had let go off Yoruichi, who seemed to be groggy herself now. Her eyes were rife with horror as she looked at the person who emitted this mighty and suppressing reiatsu – a tall man with blond untidy hair, but with a look that froze the blood in Rukia's veins.

Who... was he?

**-o-**

Finally an update XD Yes, sad, I know, though not my fault DX My friend didn't get her act together! XD


	15. This Feeling like Death

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Eerie, heavy silence enveloped everyone in the demolished café, Rukia's hands clutching unto Ichigo's clothes involuntary as her eyes were wide with fear upon the unknown man that, she noticed now, had kept to the shadows until that moment. Her body shivered at his cold presence, a coldness not even Ichigo's deranged brother had managed to cast upon her being, but she had recognized before.

When she first stepped foot in Ichigo's cell so many decades ago.

**-o-**

_The young angel took a deep breath, the tray with a bowl of rice and a cup of water gripped tightly in her petite fingers as she stood in front of the massive iron door trapping the sinful creature in the cell._

_His golden eyes seamed to glow in the dim light of the room, his features illuminated by the shine emitting from her being. As she stepped closer his eyes squinted shut to block the penetrating light from her form. His huge, ripped wings lay crumbled on the cold ground that was covered in dry blood - most likely from himself._

_His lips parted, forming words that drang into her being muffled, as if through a thick veil._

_"I hate you."_

**-o-**

This feeling... is-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the man's voice, cold, demanding and dark.

"Stop with this foolery already. Yoruichi, you should know we are here for business. I'm for fun all the time, but not when it comes to treachery, and you should know that." The dark-skinned woman looked down, teeth gritted and yellow eyes gleaming with anger. Before anybody could react the blond had already grabbed Ichigo's unconscious body out of Rukia's grip and pushed him into Haku's, who had just gotten to his feet again, bloody and torn arms. "You take him, Yoruichi takes the girl. We have to get the judging over with already, Isshin waited for his son long enough, don't you think?"

The white-haired teen gritted his teeth like the catwoman did only moments before. "Hai, Urahara-san."

Rukia was suddenly gripped roughly by the arm and dragged to her feet by the seething, purple-haired woman. "Come on, I don't want to have to drag you with me."

"O-oi! What right do you have to just drag her or Ichigo with you?" Kaien had found his voice again, glaring at the demonic woman. "She is linked to his treachery, so she will be judged as well. You had no right to judge Ichigo all those years ago, now this is our revenge for that." And before anybody could argue further were the demons out of their sights, leaving nothing but a cold gust of wind behind.

**-o-**

This feeling... is _death_.


	16. Denial

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

His whimpers were blurring his sight when Ichigo opened his eyes, slowly, hesitantly, almost afraid of being blinded. As soon as he started perceiving his surroundings, suddenly images of his previous fight with Haku flashed through his mind, blurry, like through a veil of time that seemed to have passed ever since it all happened.

It was all so distant now, and although he tried hard to recall the whole incident, there was just a huge black hole where his memory should be. It seemed so... long ago. Although his body could hardly remember anything, his limbs said otherwise: Each single one of them felt as if it was dying.

It seemed to have been a very heavy fight.

Just now he realized that he was lying on cold, solid stone ground, uneven and uncomfortable. As he sat up in order to take a proper look around, he really started to feel the cold surrounding him, a cold that sent a shiver down his spine, which was foreign to him and yet, felt so familiar.

Too familiar.

**-o-**

No matter where he was, he just wanted to get out of there, out of the cold that seemed to choke him with every second passing. _Rukia..._, was his only thought.

Suddenly: "So, you're finally awake... Ichigo."

That voice! Ichigo turned around to where that familiar sounding voice came from and saw Chad, his former best friend, look down at him through thick bars made of rusty iron.

"Chad..." he could feel his lips forming the tall young man's name, who was still standing on the other side of the cell, with a look in his eyes that Ichigo wasn't really able to read. "Chad, what are you doing here? Where am I?" He asked and stood up.

Chad gave him a frown and answered. "You should know this place all too well, Ichigo. This is the place where you used to torture and kill our enemies."

**-o-**

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat before he really grasped what Chad was saying.

"How can you... No! That's not-"

"But would you remember, let alone admit it," Chad interrupted him. "It was decades ago..." His eyes wandered over the corridor of the huge dungeon, as if he was exactly remembering what he and Ichigo had done in the past.

Unlike the orange-haired you man, though, who didn't remember any of his sins anymore. The sins Rukia had washed away a long time ago. But now... they all seemed to come closer and closer with every minute Ichigo spent in there with his former friend.

"Ichigo... what in the world happened to you?"

Chad looked him right in the eye now, waiting for an answer.

**-o-**

_My friend admits it doesn't make sense, and the only consolation you get is that I was just as confused as you guys were XD_


	17. Foul Play

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Ignoring the throbbing in his head and the burning in his throat the orange-head closed his eyes as he grit his teeth and averted his face from his former friend, shoulders slumping only the slightest bit, barely noticeable.

"I guess... I fell in love."

The icy cold air in the dungeon froze with silence.

**-o-**

Ichigo could feel the anger roll off the dark-skinned man in waves, a shiver of fright running down his spine. Only a second later did realization at the just occurred shoot through his brain, self-loathing spreading like venom through him the next.

He couldn't have been getting this weak... could he?

"'Fell in love', you say? Are you serious?" Chad's voice was more than low, dangerously so, as the Kurosaki didn't dare look him in the eyes. "The Ichigo I knew never even spared such a petty thing as love a thought, so why now? Don't tell me a mere 200 years made you go soft, Ichigo."

For a moment only did Ichigo's anger flare up and got the better of him, scowl firmly in place as he shot up, the pain in his limbs momentarily forgotten as he grabbed at the bars that separated Chad and him, growling lowly. "I haven't gone soft! How DARE you insult me like that!"

"My, my, seems my little godson is still somewhere in that little glow-suit."

Both Chad and Ichigo turned their heads when a smooth velvety voice sound from the darkness, yellow eyes gleaming through the thick blackness. Honey orbs were wide. "Yoruichi-obasan..."

Her eyes narrowed. "You still dare call me aunt after all the crap you pulled?"

The imprisoned teen lowered his gaze as the words of his godmother sunk in. Cold, slim fingers grabbed his chin hard, turning his face towards him, forcing him to lock eyes with her. "The takai sanjikan offered you a chance of rehabilitation."

Cold, icy fright washed through him at the words. 'Rehabilitation' under the definitions of their council usually meant a lot of bloodshed and murder, and the very thought of it caused his insides to coil and rebel against him.

How he could change so much in a matter of days -_days_- made his head swim as he stared fearfully in Yoruichi's glowing orbs. "There is a way for you to redeem yourself, and stop this little farce of yours." At that her features contorted into a cruel smile. "Just kill that little sextoy of yours, an angel who committed such sin will sooner or later fall prey to their inner demons, boya."

With a jerk Ichigo yanked himself free from her grasp, repulsed. "What! Are you nuts? I would never-" brown and yellow met once more, an eerie glow emanating from the latter as Ichigo's muscles tensed shortly, then slowly relaxed as his eyelids dropped slightly, eyes dulling. With a hard expression the woman slowly opened the dungeon door, letting a quiet Ichigo out. "I assume you agree?"

"... Yes."

**-o-**

_So... I brainwashed him, yay~_

_And I'm trying to convince my friend to continue with writing this story with me, guys... she thinks her writing is too bad and drags this piece down... if you have YouTube, then encourage her!  
_


End file.
